


Bonfire

by MYuzuki



Series: NRPS Autumn Spookfest 2019 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Do Not Copy To Another Site Without Permission, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: The Uchiha clan hold a celebration every year, to mark the beginning of autumn, and Kagami wants Tobirama to attend.[Originally written for the Autumn Spook Fest 2019 event hosted by @naruto-rair-pare-support, for the prompt Bonfire.]
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami
Series: NRPS Autumn Spookfest 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502324
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

> So, I, uh...am very late posting this, haha. This is one of the rarepair ficlets that I forgot to post during the event itself. I stumbled across it recently when going through some of the files on my laptop and decided that I might as well post it. Because better late than never, right? Enjoy!
> 
> [Also, because of some fanfic theft issues recently, please also enjoy a lovely disclaimer!
> 
> Disclaimer: This work was written for publication on Archive of Our Own (under my username MYuzuki) and is not for profit. Any re-publication on for-profit/monetized sites/apps is not authorized or supported by me. If you come across such a re-publication, please leave a comment below or message me on tumblr (@yuzukimist). Podfics and translations are welcome, but please ask permission first.]

**Bonfire**

* * *

"I shouldn't be here," Tobirama says in a low voice, because while he may be the Shodaime's brother he has no illusions where his standing with the Uchiha is concerned. Even those that don't openly despise or fear him maintain a wary sort of distance.

Not that he blames them; it chafes, but he can understand their reasoning, their wariness. Even though Konohagakure had been founded by Hashirama and Madara with the end goal of peace, there still remained generations' worth of tensions between their respective clans. The Senju and the Uchiha had been at war for hundreds of years, after all; that kind of animosity doesn't just disappear overnight.

And for someone like Tobirama, who had an enemy kill count of over a hundred by the time a ceasefire was called, who had almost killed the Clan Head's brother and heir in battle, it's all too likely that the Uchiha as a whole will never view him as anything other than a threat.

The exception to that is, of course, Kagami.

"Where you shouldn't be is holed up in your office going blind from paperwork," the younger shinobi is saying now, his handsome face torn between exasperation and amusement. "It's one night of fun and relaxation, Tobirama, it's not going to kill you. I promise, your obscene workload will still be there in the morning."

Tobirama rolls his eyes. "That is not what I meant and you well know it," he remarks. "This bonfire is an Uchiha tradition; no one is going to want me here."

" _I_ want you here," Kagami says firmly, tugging Tobirama along with him as they navigate the streets of the Uchiha district, heading towards the sounds of revelry that mark the beginning of the celebration his clan holds every year on the last night of summer, to mark the shifts of seasons into autumn. "And anyone who has a problem with that can go soak their heads in the river."

"Including Madara?" Tobirama asks dryly.

"A good soaking could only improve that shaggy mop he calls his hair," Kagami says loftily, and Tobirama gives a snort of amusement despite himself. "Now stop trying to find reasons to leave," he adds, slanting Tobirama look that could pass as a pout if he wasn't familiar enough with Kagami to see the hint of mischief underneath. "If you leave, I won't have anyone to celebrate with. You don't want me to be all _alone_ , do you? Who knows what kind of trouble I could get into without supervision."

Tobirama arches an eyebrow even as his mouth curves in a faint smirk. "Well, when you phrase it that way, how can I possibly refuse?" He shakes his head and twines their hands together, slowing Kagami's hasty pace to something more sedate; the bonfire isn't going anywhere, after all, and every moment where it's just him and Kagami is a moment to be treasured.

(If someone had told him five years ago that not only would the Senju and Uchiha be at peace but that he, Senju Tobirama, would be this close to an Uchiha -partners in every sense of the word- he would have laughed in their face and checked for a genjutsu.

Now, however, he can't imagine things any other way. A life without Kagami isn't something Tobirama wants to contemplate, and so he just dedicates himself to being grateful for every second they have together.

And later, when Kagami kisses him in the warm glow of the bonfire, Tobirama decides that maybe coming to this celebration wasn't such a bad idea after all.)


End file.
